


Me gustas (aunque seas emo)

by tanakassun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, making out???, my chemical romance - Freeform, shuichi es killjoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakassun/pseuds/tanakassun
Summary: No sé cómo.no sé cuándo.pero Shuichi Saihara terminó por caer ante los encantos de Rantaro Amami.(Y él lo hizo también, aunque Shuichi fuera un emo)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	Me gustas (aunque seas emo)

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para calmar mis ansias de saimami. Si te gusta el ship y escribes algo de éste, por favor, mándamelo porque estaría encantada de leerlo.
> 
> publicado originalmente en mi wattpad: @/kuzuryuusun_

Las manos de Shuichi sudan cuando Rantaro posa la suya en su hombro—. ¿Nos vamos ya? —Le pregunta suavemente, cerca del oído. El detective asiente un par de veces con la cabeza.

La rubia amiga de ambos no pasa aquello por desapercibido. Esboza una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Bien, diviértanse —Murmura Kaede. Guiñe uno de sus ojos antes de irse y Saihara se desestabiliza un poco. Por más que supiera que ambos sentían algo por el otro y le gusta la idea de que algo pasara esa tarde, sólo iban a trabajar en un proyecto. No había mucho de detrás.

Amami sonríe. No. Le sonríe—. Bien, habrá que comenzar a caminar ahora —Sugiere. Shuichi se aferra a la correa de su mochila con una sola mano y asiente. Rantaro alcanza su mano libre con la suya y entrelaza sus dedos. Saihara mira su rostro, y el muy hijo de puta finge inocencia. Él sabe perfectamente todo lo que le provoca (pero, para ser honestos, Rantaro se siente igual)

Caminan —aún con las manos entrelazadas, porque ninguno de los dos se digna a romper el contacto— hacia la casa de Saihara que, para suerte de ambos, no está muy lejos de la academia. En menos de veinte minutos, ya se encuentran subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Shuichi.

Ambos dejan las mochilas en el suelo y un silencio incómodo se extiende en la habitación.

—Uhm... puedes sentarte en la cama. O en el piso, si prefieres. Tú ponte cómodo —Murmura Saihara, agradeciendo internamente haberle hecho caso a su tío quien le había estado insistiendo la última semana con que recogiera su cuarto

—Oh sí, gracias —Replica suavemente. Se abre paso y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. 

—¿Quieres... escuchar música? —Saihara pregunta. Aunque su mirada se encuentra perdida en el estante lleno a reventar con cientos de discos de todas las bandas de rock que pudieras imaginar, su mente no puede dejar de pensar en el joven que en esos momentos está sentado sobre las sábanas azules de su cama.

—Eso suena bien —Amami replica, y antes de que preguntara, continúa.—. Solo pon algo que a tí te guste.

Saihara asiente. Con la yema de sus dedos recorre los discos. Al final, toma su álbum preferido de todos los tiempos: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Lo saca de la carátula y tras encender el estéreo, lo inserta por la ranura. Segundos más tarde, "Helena" está sonando en las bocinas.

Vuelve a cerrar la cajita y la deja en el espacio predestinado. Relame sus labios, que por algún motivo siente bastante secos, y aclara su garganta antes de darse la media vuelta.

—My Chemical Romance —la voz de Rantaro se escucha sobre la de Gerard Way. Luego, su suave risa, que Shuichi puede jurar que escucharía toda la vida sin cansarse—. Eres un cliché, Saihara.

El mencionado frunce las cejas. Camina los tres pasos necesarios para llegar a la cama y se cruza de brazos frente al aventurero—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Un emo echo y derecho —Y ahora sonríe, con la mirada en el suelo. Shuichi rueda los ojos, pero también mantiene una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Que original, Amami —deja caer sus brazos a sus costados para encogerse de hombros justo después—. Me llamaste emo. ¿Alcanzaste el punto más alto de la comedia ya?

Rantaro ríe una vez más. Estira sus manos para buscar las de Saihara, quién siente como su pobre corazón emo se acelera cuando las encuentra y las toma solo para segundos después jalarlo hacia abajo. Amami alza la mirada, tomándolo desapercibido. Sus frentes ahora se encuentran una junto a la otra—. Sí —le sonríe. Una sonrisa amplia y jodidamente preciosa. Shuichi podría morir en ese estúpido momento y no se iba a quejar—. Pero no te preocupes, está bien que seas emo. Me gustas de todas formas.

Las mejillas de Saihara entonces arden. A pesar de que disfruta la cercanía del aventurero, se aleja. Muerde sus labios y mira por detrás de su hombro, intentando evitar que Rantaro notara su sonrojo.

Se aclara la garganta y Rantaro ríe. Se voltea de nuevo, encontrandose así con el par de ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad—. Tú... tú también me gustas

—Lo sé —y sigue con su jodida sonrisita. Shuichi lo ve. Siente como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. 

Y entonces...

—Quiero besarte —Habla sin pensar, y se arrepiente al instante. Suelta las manos de Rantaro y se dedica a cubrir su rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si antes sentía la cara caliente, ahora el problema está en su pecho, y en sus manos, y en sus orejas, y todo su cuerpo arde—. Mierda, yo... lo siento. Hablé sin pensar.

Pero la suave risa de Rantaro lo calma—. Está bien, Shu. Eso fue tierno.

Escucha los resortes del gastado colchón rechinar al estirarse y luego siente los cálidos brazos de Amami rodear su delgada cintura. Shuichi comienza a relajarse y finalmente, descubre su rostro.

Con timidez, reposa sus manos sobre su pecho. Siente que Rantaro aprieta el agarre sobre su cuerpo e inconscientemente, da un par de pasos cortos para estar más cerca de él.

Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Se dedica a mirar con detenimiento su rostro. Aprecia las pequeñas pecas que se esparcen por sus mejillas, no había notado antes que las tiene, pues están a mitad del invierno y el sol no es suficiente como para que se luzcan en su maximo. Por unos momentos se imagina como se verán en verano y se enamora un poquito más de él.

Reposa su cabeza en el hueco que se forma en su cuello. Roza sus labios contra la pálida piel y respira, inhalando la escencia propia de Amami y siente como su cuerpo se estremece bajo su toque.

You know what they do to guys like us in prison comienza a reproducirse ahora y aunque claramente él conoce la historia que oculta la canción, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro al pensar en la interpretación que comúnmente se le daba y en como ésta se relaciona con el momento que está viviendo ahora.

—¿Aún me quieres besar? —La voz juguetona de Rantaro interrumpe sus pensamientos. Shuichi hace más presión en su cuello, queriendo ocultarse. 

Aún así, no va a ocultar la verdad.

—Sí —Responde apenado contra su piel

—Mírame —Le pide suavemente. El aprendiz de detective se las arregla para tragar saliva aún con un nudo en su garganta y niega suavemente con su cabeza—. Mírame, Shuichi —Vuelve a pedirle, esta vez un poco más serio.

Sonríe nervioso. Le gusta que Rantaro le llame por su nombre.

Finalmente, se separa de su cuello. Lo mira de frente. Sabe que su rostro está terriblemente sonrojado y que lo más seguro es que su cabello esté hecho un desastre. Ese es el menor de sus problemas cuando la mano de Rantaro sube lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho, luego sus hombros y su cuello, para finalizar justo en su barbilla, tomándola entre sus dedos y necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a babear. Amami lo hace alzar la cabeza y lo acerca a su rostro. Sus respiraciones se mezclan y Shuichi no puede soportarlo más.

Lo toma por las mejillas y lo besa.

Lo besa con cariño y necesidad. Con deseo, con pasión. Con amor. Con todo el jodido amor que siente por él. Sus labios son suaves y saben a té negro. Se siente en el paraíso.

Aunque tarda un poco —por la sorpresa, supone Saihara; Rantaro le corresponde. Siente como el corazón se le quiere salir del pecho una vez más. No le importa. Quiere más de él.

Sonríe en el beso. Rantaro vuelve a tomar su cintura y lo atrae hacia él, eliminando el, ya de por sí casi inexistente, espacio entre ellos. Shuichi se inclina hacia él sin romper el beso. Quiere sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Amami no lo soporta y cae sentado en la cama. Saihara se rehúsa a romper el contacto y sin pensarlo mucho, se hinca sobre sus piernas. Aún presionando su frente contra la de Rantaro, se separa para tomar aire, entrecortado.

El aventurero sonríe juguetón—. ¿Que fue eso?

—No tengo idea —Responde Saihara entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Lo único que se escucha por unos segundos son los jadeos de ambos, desesperados porque el aire volviese a ellos.

—Házlo otra vez —Pide Rantaro. En esta ocasión, no tiene que hacerlo dos veces. Shuichi vuelve a unir sus labios con deseo, dejando salir nuevamente todas las ganas que había estado reprimiendo por meses ya

Se besan por un rato más. Las manos de Amami se pasean por toda su espalda, suben por su cuello hacia su nuca y lo despeina, pero finalmente vuelven a su cintura. Vuelven a separarse y esta vez, Rantaro es quien acuna el caliente rostro de Shuichi. Comienza a dejar besos en éste. En sus mejillas, en su frente, en su nariz. Los esparce por todos lados y una risita juguetona le sale a Saihara de los labios.

Y, joder. Se siente condenadamente feliz.

Los labios de Amami bajan lentamente a su cuello. Se entierran en este. Dejan mordidas traviesas que sabe que no dejarán marcas por mucho tiempo. No le importa, no necesita marcarlo para saber que se pertenecen uno al otro. Shuichi se estremece cuando siente la húmeda y cálida lengua del otro en su piel. 

—Amami, no... no hagas eso —pide. Aunque desea que no se detenga.

Carajo, que nunca se detenga.

—Creo que es algo raro que me llames por mi apellido cuando te estoy besando, Shu —Se separa de su cuerpo solo para mirar el desastre que es Saihara en ese momento. Los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa desordenada. Se siente orgulloso de ser el causante de todo eso y desea poder tomarle una fotografía y ponerla de fondo de pantalla, pero no quiere interrumpir el momento.

Sus pestañas revolotean. Deja todo su peso caer sobre Rantaro al momento en el que se lanza contra sus labios. Éste se deja caer sobre la cama, tomando la espalda de Shuichi para llevarlo con él y que el beso no se rompa.

"It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish" se reproduce ahora y Saihara sabe que el álbum está a nada de llegar a su final y que gran parte de los killjoys estarían decepcionados de él por el poco respeto que estaba mostrando al mejor álbum de la banda. No le importa en lo más mínimo. No piensa separarse de Rantaro. Se apoya sobre sus rodillas para no dejarle caer todo su peso —que aunque en realidad no era mucho, a la larga podría incomodar.

Ahora es Amami quién juguetea con los labios del otro. Shuichi siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero en su lugar, un sonido se le escapa desde lo más profundo de la garganta y se ahoga en la boca contraria. Un gemido.

Un suave "Rantaro~" es lo que se escucha. ¿Se avergüenza? Sí. ¿Eso lo detiene? Joder, no. A este punto, lo único que hacían ambos era disfrutar de la dulce sincronización de sus labios. 

Amami sonríe y se separa despacio—. Me gustas —Declara una vez más en un tono suave y vuelve a enterrar su rostro en el cuello contrario—. Me gustas mucho —Susurra contra su piel. Deja besos en ésta—. ¿Que carajo estoy diciendo? me encantas, Shuichi

—Y tú a mí —Replica en el mismo tono que él usó antes. Sonríe y Rantaro se separa. Se miran directo a los ojos por un par de segundos, luego, Amami se estira para besar sus labios fugazmente.

—Déjame acomodarme —Le pide, y por más que le pese, Saihara se aparta de encima. En parte lo agradece, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse sobre sus rodillas por tanto tiempo. Como dijo antes, Rantaro se acomoda sobre el colchón matrimonial. Palmea el espacio vacío a su lado y Shuichi se recuesta junto a él. No pasa ni medio segundo y ya estaban besándose una vez más. 

En esta ocasión, el brazo entero de Rantaro estaba rodeando su cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo. Él reposaba su mano en su cuello, paseando su pulgar con delicadeza en su mejilla. 

Ahora el beso era tierno, pero no por esto carece de sentimientos. Está lleno de una dulzura embriagante. 

Amami estira las piernas. Las enreda con las de Shuichi y sonríe sobre sus labios. La mano del último mencionado no puede mantenerse quieta por mucho tiempo y comienza a moverla. La pasa por sus brazos, hacia su espalda y luego la regresa a su mejilla, acunándola con cariño.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y a ninguno le importa. Solo saben que podrían permanecer así por siempre.

¿Deberían estar haciendo otras cosas? sí.

¿Van a detenerse ahora? mierda, no.

No quieren llegar a más. Solo quieren tenerse cerca.


End file.
